Las alas de la princesa
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Serena resulta herida durante la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia? Existe algo que Serena oculta de las demás, algo que la hace temer lo suficiente como para decidir mentirle a sus amigas y decirle que ella está perfectamente bien. Las sailors se enfrentan ante los cambios en el comportamiento de su amiga y buscan respuestas ¿Serena hablará, mentirá o callará?
1. Alas y viaje

Sus alas

Han pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Star Light volvieron a su planeta de origen y Darien partió a USA para continuar con sus estudios con la promesa de volver al terminar su carrera para casarse conmigo; Haruka y las demás están viajando por el mundo dando conciertos, exposiciones de arte o carreras. La paz oficialmente volvió a Tokio y nada podría ser mejor, bueno casi nada.

Existe un secreto que le he guardado a todo el mundo desde hace algún tiempo y es una fortuna que ellos no lo descubrieran durante la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, mi secreto es que desde los 4 años tengo alas blancas en mi espalda, las mismas que usé durante la batalla contra Galaxia. Mis padres las descubrieron tan pronto me salieron y lamentablemente estuvieron de acuerdo con enviarme a muchos científicos para estudiarlas, cuando cumplí 6 años fui básicamente internada en un laboratorio donde hacían de todo conmigo estudiando mis alas, las cuales por decisión de mis padres fueron terriblemente amputadas casi causando mi muerte a mis 7 años.

Lo que mis padres no sabían ni les rebelé es que empezaron a crecer nuevamente y por miedo a que sucediera nuevamente aprendí a guardarlas aunque es demasiado doloroso, aunque esto no es lo único; la marca de luna creciente en mi frente apareció en mi frente la mañana de mi cumpleaños número 16 fue por esa razón que cuando me convertí en Eternal Sailor Moon y no tenía mi tiara se podía ver mi insignia de luna. Al igual que mis alas las oculté por miedo a lo que pudieran decir o hacer mis padres.

La razón por la que todo esto tiene importancia en estos momentos fue porque en algún momento de la batalla se lastimaron y teniendo en cuenta que el solo hecho de guardarlas es doloroso ahora empeoró todo. Mi espalda, hombros y alas duelen como mil demonios, no soy capaz de dormir boca arriba o de medio lado, tampoco recostarme en una silla y mucho menos que alguien me toque la espalda. Cuando Darien estaba aquí hace solo un par de días, él siempre me abrazaba y yo no era capaz de decirle que me dolía porque sabía que iba a preguntar, tuve que soportar todo ese dolor constante intentando no llorar mucho frente a él. Setsuna parece conocer mi dolencia, ya que al despedirse para viajar por el mundo con Haruka y las demás fue la única que no me abrazó, ella simplemente fingió hacerlo para que nadie sospechara y disimuladamente me dio pastillas para el dolor.

En estos momentos me encuentro con las chicas en el Crown Center.

-"Serena tonta presta atención." Me regañó Rei por estar recostada contra la mesa intentando dormir. No es mi culpa que este dolor no me deje dormir durante la noche.

-"¿Que sucede?" Pregunté intentando no mostrar mi cansancio y dolor, cuando en realidad quiero llorar.

-"Unazaki preguntó por lo que querías pedir esta vez."

-"Un té de manzanilla, no tengo mucha hambre hoy." Ayer a medio día se me acabaron las pastillas para el dolor que me dio Setsuna y el dolor es tan insoportable que no he sido capaz de comer hoy, el dolor me quita el hambre. El té de manzanilla dicen que sirve para relajar, tal vez pueda ayudarme un poco.

-"Serena, ¿Estás bien? No has comido nada hoy." Dijo Lita preocupada posiblemente por el hecho de que me salté mi almuerzo hoy.

-"¿Es por Darien?" Preguntó Rei en voz baja y yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Simplemente no tengo hambre." Sonreí con dificultad por culpa del dolor. "¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que Unazaki llegara?"

-"¿Recuerdas que Haruka y Michiru nos dieron las llaves de su casa de campo?" Dijo Mina con emoción y yo asentí con intriga. "Setsuna llamó ayer y nos dio permiso para usarla y descansar gracias al gran trabajo que hiciste en la batalla."

-"El viaje de descanso sería de dos o tres semanas, aprovechando nuestra primera semana de vacaciones." Agregó Amy, quien parecía ser la que estaba haciendo los planes del viaje como siempre.

-"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Mina con emoción.

Yo simplemente dudé. El viaje significa tener que ir a lo que me imagino debe ser una mansión en el medio de la nada y pasar todo el día con las chicas ocultando mi secreto las 24 horas del día intentando en el progreso sobrevivir al dolor. Faltar significaría saltar ese viaje doloroso pero pasar las 24 horas del día ocultando mi secreto a mis padres, quienes van a pensar que estoy enferma y me llevaran a un médico, quien puede ser capaz de descubrir mi secreto y nuevamente ser conejillo de indias de científicos y la posterior amputación de mis alas para que todo el mundo se entere o morir por la pérdida de sangre.

-"¿Cuando salimos?" Pregunté con miedo ante la alternativa, ganando miradas curiosas de mis amigas.

-"Estábamos pensando en salir mañana a las 9." Contestó Amy.

Ahora que lo pienso ya que es una mansión en el medio de la nada posiblemente tenga una habitación propia y no creo que las chicas entren a mi habitación sin tocar, tal vez pueda sacar mis alas y así al menos podré dormir bien por la noche.

Sonreí ante la idea de poder dormir bien una noche completa.

-"No puedo esperar a mañana." Las chicas me dieron miradas inquisitivas. "¿Acaso no puedo emocionarme por un viaje?"

Cuando llegué a la casa lo primero que hice fue rogar para que me dieran permiso para ir al viaje, mis padres accedieron y me dieron dinero. Y una vez organicé lo que iba a llevar (Camisas sueltas, vestido de baño de dos partes y tiritas para no hacer presión no deseada en mi pobre espalda, etc) en una maleta con ruedas para evitar tener que cargarla en la espalda o en un hombro. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar alguna forma de evitar recostarme en la silla del tren y que ellas no lo noten. Pero antes de pensar en cualquier cosa debo hacer buen uso de mi dinero y comprar más de ese medicamento que me había dado Setsuna.

Estación del tren, 7:30am

Me dirigí a la farmacéutica más cercana a la estación con mi pluma de transformación para convertirme en una doctora.

-"Buenos días." Saludé con cansancio.

-"Buenos días, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

-"Necesito 3 sobres de tabletas de morfina y morfina para 8 dosis inyectadas." Dije viendo de reojo el paquete que me había dado Setsuna. El hombre me veía con intriga y desconfianza. "Es para un paciente." Agregué con timidez. Debe creer que soy una adicta o algo parecido.

-"¿No le parece algo fuerte?"

-"Lo necesita, es el único medicamento que tiene efecto en su condición." Dije con sinceridad. Siempre ha sido el único que me ha servido, siempre he sido inmune a la mayoría de medicamentos para el dolor u otras cosas, lo descubrí cuando tenía 6 años. El encargado sacó tres sobres, cada uno con 8 pastillas, el mismo que me había dado Setsuna hace 5 días, poco después me dio una bolsa con jeringas y morfina para inyectar. "Qué pastillas para dormir tiene?" El hombre amablemente sacó algunas y terminé comprando las más fuertes que tenía. Si o si planeo dormir a pesar del dolor, tal vez deba comprar vodca por si resulto inmune a estas pastillas. Definitivamente le agradezco a mi papá por darme tanto dinero para el viaje. Tan pronto terminé con mis compras me dirigí a la estación del tren.

Llegué a la estación del tren a las 8, mi plan para no tener que recostarme es sencillo, faltando 15 minutos entré al tren que ya había abierto sus puertas y escondí en el baño del tren. Haré pensar a las chicas que llegué tarde, ellas entrarán al tren y se acomodarán, luego llegaré yo y por descarte me sentaré separada de ellas. Al estar separada tendré que voltearme para hablar con ellas todo el recorrido y no tendré que apoyar mi espalda contra nada.

Encendí mi celular y procedí a llamar a Amy para decirle que iba a tardar pero que podían ir al tren y acomodarse. Las chicas llegaron al mismo tiempo ya que habíamos quedado de encontrarnos hace media hora en el exterior. Esto es algo cruel, llego media hora antes y recibo un regaño por llegar tarde, pero bueno, todo sea por evitar el dolor. Esperé un par de minutos más para que se acomodaran y otros 5 para salir del baño y dirigirme hacia ellas. Como era de esperarse se habían organizado en las 4 sillas que había planeado y yo con felicidad me acomodé en la silla que se encontraba detrás de la de Amy y Lita, en posición contraria al avance del tren por si hay algún incidente.

-"Hola chicas." Dije arrodillándome en la silla para verlas con una sonrisa.

-"Llegas tarde, Serena tonta." Me regañó Rei.

-"Es culpa de ustedes por decidir que nos reuniéramos tan temprano un sábado." Dije con una sonrisa, mi plan había funcionado a la perfección y lo mejor es que no hay nadie sentado en estas sillas.

-"Te esperamos media hora, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable esta vez." Dijo con enojo y acepté su regaño completo sin quejarme ni una sola vez. El tren empezó a moverse y nosotras empezamos a hablar, en algún momento la ausencia de sueño volvió a golpearme y me quedé dormida en la posición en la que me encontraba, apoyando mi cabeza contra la silla.

En algún momento me desperté abruptamente al sentir algo tomando tomándome del hombro y espalda, moviendo mi cuerpo. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gritar, dolía como mil diablos como era de esperarse y aun exaltada sin saber que ocurría intenté moviéndome para caer al piso, esa caída fue aun peor de lo que esperaba. Mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, mi cabeza me dolía y el mareo no se hizo esperar. No pude soportarlo más, mis ojos simplemente se cerraron y caí en la inconsciencia.

Cuando empecé a reaccionar nuevamente me encontraba para mala suerte boca arriba, con el horrendo dolor en mi espalda, debí haberme tomado mi segunda pastilla y así no estaría en este problema. Me quejé e intenté cambiar de posición.

-"¿Serena?" Escuché unas voces conocidas llamándome y entonces abrí mis ojos. Me encontraba acostada usando las piernas de Lita como almohada y las demás se encontraban acostadas en el asiento de adelante viéndome con preocupación.

-"¿Que me sucedió?" Pregunté nerviosamente al imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-"Te quedaste dormida en esa posición incómoda e intenté acomodarte en tu silla. Te asusté cuando te toqué y caíste al piso. Lo siento, Serena." Dijo Lita con culpa en la voz.

-"No fue tu culpa." Dije sentándome con cansancio y Lita me ayudó colocando su brazo alrededor de mi espalda. No pude evitar estremecerme ante el tacto aunque aparentemente nadie lo notó. "Gracias, Lita."

-"Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo revisarte?" Preguntó Amy con preocupación.

-"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-"Tal vez porque te desmayaste cuando caíste." Contestó Rei con un tono entre preocupación y burla.

-"Está bien. Amy, puedes revisarme o lo que sea." Dije con cansancio. Primero comprobó mi pulso, mi visión, vio mis ojos y me pidió que hiciera algunas cosas tontas y dolorosas, suspiró con alivio cuando terminó esa parte de la revisión médica. "Ya casi? Tengo sueño." En realidad tengo cansancio, tanto cansancio y dolor que no sé cuánto más pueda resistir, no pude dormir por la noche por culpa de la ausencia de medicamentos para el dolor.

-"Ya casi termino, no te preocupes Serena." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y colocó su frente contra la mía haciéndome sentir dolor. Amy estaba presionando el lugar donde se encontraba mi luna creciente haciéndome sentir como si alguien hubiera derramado algún ácido en mi frente, para mi fortuna se alejó después de unos segundos para dirigirme una mirada preocupada. "Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. ¿Sientes dolor de algún tipo? ¿Mareo? ¿Malestar general?"

-"Solo sueño y cansancio." Respondí sin molestarme en fingir una sonrisa esta vez. "Voy a ir a mi asiento para no incomodarles." Y así no habrá riesgo de que toquen mi espalda, hombros o frente. Me levanté antes de que pudieran decir alguna cosa y me senté en mi silla sacando una pastilla para el dolor que compré, 4 para el sueño y me las pasé con unos sorbos de vodca, guardé todo con cuidado en me acomodé boca abajo quedando dormida tan pronto mi cabeza tocó la silla.

POV de Lita

Después de hablar un poco sin escuchar a Serena, Rei notó que Serena se había quedado dormida con el mentón apoyado contra la silla de Amy y ligeramente recostada contra la ventana. Mi princesa se veía tan tranquila, no se movía como normalmente haría, tal vez debido a su posición.

-"Si sigue durmiendo así va a despertar muy encalambrada." Dijo Amy con preocupación y yo sonreí levantándome.

-"La voy a acomodar." Caminé hacia ella sin hacer ni un ruido y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho y mi mano izquierda en su costado para luego girarla de su espalda y hombro simultáneamente. Para mi sorpresa Serena jadeó y algo aturdida con los ojos entreabiertos, mordió su labio fuertemente y se alejó de mí cayendo de espaldas al lado de mis piernas. "Serena." La llamé con preocupación para agacharme al lado de ella. Mi princesa temblaba sin parar, había lágrimas en sus ojos, intentó levantarse pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Vi al frente para ver a las chicas, quienes se habían levantado cuando Serena se cayó. "¿Amy?"

-"Se desmayó." Contestó. Levanté a Serena con cuidado y la pasé al lugar donde estábamos sentadas antes, la acosté boca arriba colocando su cabeza cuidadosamente sobre mis piernas con ayuda de Rei. Amy buscó algo en su maleta, era alcohol y algodón. Mojó el algodón en el alcohol y lo colocó sobre la nariz de Serena, quien perezosamente quitó la mano de Amy de su nariz.

-"Necesito mi morfina, no el vodca." Todas palidecimos al escuchar eso. Sé que mi princesa ha estado deprimida por la partida de Darien, Seiya y los demás, pero su depresión la llevó al consumo de drogas y al alcoholismo?

-"No podemos sacar conclusiones tan rápido." Dijo Amy con seriedad. "Tendremos que comprobarlo mientras estamos en la casa de campo, no sería prudente hacer una escena en el tren y mucho menos con Serena en ese estado." Miré a mi princesa y limpié una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al pensar que mi princesa, la persona que juré proteger se estaba hundiendo en el mundo de las drogas. Amy, Rei y Mina se acomodaron en la silla del frente observando a mi princesa al igual que yo, con preocupación y dolor en la mirada. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente mi princesa empezó a moverse, parecía intentar cambiar de posición.

-"¿Serena?" Dijimos su nombre con preocupación y sus ojos se abrieron inspeccionando el lugar

-"¿Que me sucedió?" Pregunté con aparente confusión.

-"Te quedaste dormida en esa posición incómoda e intenté acomodarte en tu silla. Te asusté cuando te toqué y caíste al piso. Lo siento, Serena." Admití haber sido la causa de su desmayo.

-"No fue tu culpa." Dijo con cansancio y decidí ayudarle a sentarse al ver su dificultad mi espalda, me desconcertó sentirla temblando pero pensé que era por su debilidad. Parece una muñeca de porcelana en estos momentos, me cuesta siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que se esté hundiendo en el mundo de las drogas. "Gracias, Lita."

-"Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo revisarte?" Preguntó Amy con preocupación.

-"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Sonrió nerviosamente. Su sonrisa parecía tan falsa, desde la batalla contra galaxia su sonrisa no es la misma, se siente como si ocultara algo. Si Seiya o Darien se atrevieron a hacerle algo no importa donde estén, los asesinaré. Rei hizo ceder a Serena con respecto a la revisión, la cual aparentemente salió bien, aunque Serena parecía muy pálida y cansada. "¿Ya casi? Tengo sueño." Dijo con cansancio y por un segundo creí hacer visto una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Amy en ese momento verificó la temperatura de Serena, quien se estremeció ante el toque de Amy.

-"Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. ¿Sientes dolor de algún tipo? ¿Mareo? ¿Malestar general?" Empezó a interrogarla Amy.

-"Solo sueño y cansancio." Admitió con una voz plana y sin emociones, sus ojos estaban llenos de cansancio y dolor. "Voy a ir a mi asiento para no incomodarles." ¿Cómo se le ocurre que nos va a incomodar? Somos sus guardianas y nosotras siempre estamos felices de ayudarle.

-"Serena…" Intenté decir algo pero Serena ya se había levantado y se fue al lugar donde estaba hace pocos minutos ignorándonos por completo. Ella no quería sentarse con nosotras. Miré a las demás con confusión para ver sus rostros sorprendidos ante el aparente deseo de mi princesa de estar sola.

-"¿Qué le ocurre?" Susurró Rei con preocupación visible.

-"Tal vez es la fiebre, estaba alta."

-"No entiendo cómo pudo enfermarse de esa forma tan rápido." Comentó nuevamente Rei.

-"Yo tengo una teoría." Dijo en voz baja estremeciéndose un poco. "La morfina puede causar somnolencia, debilidad, fiebre y desmayos como efectos secundarios." Su incomodidad era notoria y esa pequeña apreciación se sintió como un balde de agua fría para nosotras.

-"Tenemos que intervenir antes de que la tonta se lastime." Dijo con enojo y preocupación Rei, todas asentimos en silencio. Nuestra princesa no puede hundirse en ese mundo, ella es demasiado inocente como para caer de esa forma. "Sencillamente no puedo creer que su irresponsabilidad llegue a ese extremo, no me importa si Darien se volvió a ir, ella no tiene que matarse por ello." Dijo con la voz entrecortada esa última parte.

-"Tal vez el sinvergüenza del príncipe necesite una terapia de choque cuando regrese."

-"Y yo podría intentar usarlo para practicas puntería." Agregó Mina pensativa.

-"Ahora que lo pienso siempre he querido practicar tiro al blanco, podría ponerle una manzana en la cabeza y apuntar, solo espero que mi torpeza no clave ninguna flecha en su pecho."

Suena muy bien el plan, después de eso solo faltará conseguir una cadena y colocarla alrededor de su cuello y entenderá la forma correcta de tratar a una chica frágil e inocente como Serena.

-"No es legal el asesinato o la tortura, y aun si fuera legal Serena sufriría aún más si lo hicieran." Nosotras asentimos con resignación. "Hace algún tiempo leí un par de libros de psicología y psiquiatría para tratar un problema como este." En ese momento Amy empezó a darnos una charla sobre depresión y adicciones. Cuando terminamos me levanté para verificar que Serena estuviera bien y para mi alivio parecía estar durmiendo profundamente boca abajo. Tal vez se durmió apenas se acomodó, no entiendo por qué no se quedó con nosotras, al menos estaría más cómoda de lo que está ahora.

Mina sacó una baraja y empezamos a jugar algunos juegos de cartas mientras hablábamos de lo que podíamos hacer para enfrentarnos a Serena y su muy posible adicción. Después de unas tres horas llegamos a nuestro destino y como era de esperarse mi princesa seguía dormida, ni siquiera almorzó por estar durmiendo.

-"Serena, despierta." Dije suavemente al lado de ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Mi princesa gruñó mientras abría los ojos para verme.

-"¿5 minutos más?" Preguntó adormilada frotándose los ojos para luego empezar a sentarse, su dificultad era notoria. Parecía tan débil e inocente en estos momentos que me parecía imposible creer que ella sería capaz de rebajarse al consumo de drogas.

-"No lo creo." Contesté con una sonrisa levantando su maleta.

-"Nunca está de más intentarlo." Dijo levantándose rápidamente para tambalearse un poco, tuve que rodearla con mi brazo para evitar que cayera al piso, parecía demasiado pálida y casi inmediatamente alejó mi brazo de ella. Salimos de la estación en silencio y tomamos un bus que nos en una parada cercana a nuestro destino, desde la cual Amy nos guio con un mapa que Setsuna nos había enviado.


	2. El inicio de las vacaciones

Capítulo 2

POV de Serena

Cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar donde se supone estaba la casa de campo de Haruka, descubrí que teníamos que subir la montaña a pie. Pasaron 2 horas de cansancio y dolor subiendo una estúpida montaña inclinada intentando no tropezar para evitar lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba. Pensé en usar la tele transportación de las Sailor Scouts pero me encontraba demasiado débil como para gastar mi energía en eso.

-"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" Pregunté con irritación.

-"Has preguntado eso 20 veces." Contestó con molestia Rei. Es cierto, posiblemente sea lo único que les he dicho en este tiempo, pero no estoy de humor para esto.

-"Ya llegamos." Contestó Amy con calma deteniéndose frente a una puerta con rejas que rodeaba una enorme mansión. La mansión tenía unos 2 pisos, color crema, grandes ventanales, con una puerta enorme parecida a la de un castillo, su altura era posiblemente de dos pisos. Había una piscina enorme en el exterior y algo parecido a una pista de carreras alrededor del terreno.

-"Impresionante." Comenté sin dejar de ver el lugar mientras Amy sacaba unas llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta de entrada al territorio de la mansión, seguí por el camino de piedras que me guiaba hasta la entrada de la mansión observando la gran puerta de madera. Después de unos segundos las demás me alcanzaron y abrieron la puerta de la mansión, al ver el interior quedé impactada.

Se veía una gran sala en un nivel ligeramente más bajo para la que tocaba bajar unas 4 escalas, cubiertos de forma perfecta por el piso se encontraban 6 sofás grandes y una mesa redonda de madera en el centro con un gran candelabro que colgaba del techo en el centro, una gran escalera en el centro, justo detrás de la sala había una gran escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Al lado derecho de la sala se podía ver lo que parecía una cocina con una ventana y una mesa de madera de 10 puestos a la vista.

Como era de esperarse las chicas dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y fueron a investigar el lugar mientras yo simplemente me quedé observando la entrada sin desear moverme mucho.

-"Tienen aguas termales aquí." Gritó Mina con emoción al fondo del pasillo.

-"La cocina es enorme."

-"Tienen una biblioteca."

-"Encontré nuestra habitación." Al escuchar el grito de Rei viniendo del segundo piso automáticamente tomé mi maleta y empecé a arrastrarla hasta el segundo piso y caminé por el pasillo hasta una puerta abierta que decía: "Inners y princesa".

La habitación tenía una pequeña sala con 2 sofás color crema, piso de madera y alfombras, la puerta de lo que debía ser un baño, había 5 camas dobles con símbolos dibujados detrás, en una pared se encontraban las camas de Mars y Mercury, en la otra las de Jupiter y Venus, las más cercanas a la puerta de entrada eran las de Jupiter y Mars; en el fondo estaba mi símbolo. Sin querer ver más me dirigí a buscar cualquier cosa que me librara de tener que compartir habitación estando en mi condición actual. Caminé en el pasillo con desesperación viendo los letreros.

-Setsuna-, -Hotaru-, -Haruka y Michiru-, -Príncipes-

Al ver ese letrero casi corrí hacia la puerta y al abrirla vi una cama doble tamaño king con dos mesas de noche, un armario grande, dos escritorios, un sofá grande, un espejo para cuerpo completo, tocador y un baño. Me acerqué para verlo y vi un baño enorme con una ducha y una bañera que parecía ser para dos personas. Finalmente me senté en mi cama con tranquilidad viendo hacia el infinito sin deseos de hacer nada, cuando finalmente decidí que mi dolor era horrendo y no podía soportarlo más, abrí mi maleta para sacar una pastilla para el dolor y me la pasé con tres tragos de vodca. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos, por obvias razones me vi obligada a cerrar mi maleta tan rápido como pude. Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta para ver a Rei en la entrada.

-"Así que tienes una habitación para ti sola." Comentó Rei en la entrada.

-"Eso parece."

-"Sabes que podrías dormir en la cama extra en nuestra habitación si quisieras, cierto?" Dijo la sailor del fuego con cautela examinándome cuidadosamente y yo asentí.

-"No quiero incomodarlas. Saben que duermo demasiado y a veces hablo dormida." Contesté nerviosamente intentando salvarme.

-"Sabes que a nosotras no nos importa y sé muy bien que a ti mucho menos, Serena tonta." Dijo sentándose junto a mí para verme con preocupación. "¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algún problema que quieras decirme?" Por alguna razón este momento me recordó a la vez que fue a mi casa para hablar conmigo sobre Seiya, solo que intenta de alguna manera no ser tan directa como siempre.

-"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Ya sabes, la fiebre y la caminata. No es nada grave." Dije con calma para bostezar al final. Un bostezo falso para convencer.

-"Entiendo." Parecía evaluarme nuevamente, sus penetrantes ojos color violeta parecían atravesar mi alma. Me estremecí. "Llamaré a Amy para que compruebe cómo sigues." Sentí la molestia en su voz para levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la salida. "Lita te está preparando una sopa, espero que la tomes toda o una serie de truenos y flechas de fuego pueden caer sobre ti. Somos conscientes que no almorzaste y estás saltando comidas desde hace unos días."

-"Lo intentaré." Dije con resignación. No tengo hambre, el dolor no me permite comer. Este estúpido dolor parece aumentar en lugar de disminuir, no importa cuanta morfina tome, el dolor no disminuye lo suficiente.

Tan pronto se fue toqué inmediatamente mi frente, se sentía caliente en el área de mi luna creciente. Puedo usar esto como pretexto para dormir. Saqué un pijama rosado de botones de mi maleta y entré al baño para cambiarme, me sorprendí cuando vi al espejo mi espalda, parecía demasiado hinchada como para ser normal y se dividía entre partes parecían ser quemaduras, rasguños y sectores de color purpura. Inmediatamente al ver esa horrenda imagen no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, la ultima vez que vi algo parecido fue cuando mis alas empezaron a crecer después de ser cortadas. Sin duda alguna ahora entiendo por qué me duele tanto la espalda. No puedo creer que haya descuidado tanto mi estado los últimos días ¿Cómo se supone que esconda esto ahora?

-"¿Serena?" Llamó Amy al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-"Voy a ducharme, no tardo." Dije con nerviosismo. El agua fría tal vez me ayude a bajar la inflamación un poco. Solté mi cabello y tomé una ducha larga intentando exponer mi espalda lo suficiente al agua fría para bajar la inflamación, mi primer estornudo y mi cuerpo entumido me indicaron que ya debía salir de la ducha. Me sequé y vestí rápidamente sintiendo dolor en mi espalda con cada movimiento de mis brazos, al salir pude ver a las chicas esperándome sentadas en el sofá.

-"Tardaste tu tiempo, Serena tonta." Comentó a modo de burla mi Sailor del fuego.

-"Quería refrescarme con un baño, hace mucho calor, no les parece?" Con esta escusa seguramente van a creerme, está haciendo demasiado calor. En ese momento no pude evitar empezar a estornudar haciendo suspirar a Amy, quien se levantó y me obligó a meterme en la cama. Su frente se acomodó contra la mía haciéndome sentir algo de dolor. "Estoy bien."

-"Aun tienes algo fiebre." Comentó alejándose de mí para luego sacar su computador y una jeringa pequeña. "Puedo comprobar si es algún virus?" Yo asentí y Amy desinfectó mi muñeca con un algodón mojado en alcohol y enterró la jeringa en mi muñeca para extraer una cantidad pequeña de sangre. Cuando terminó colocó el algodón sobre la pequeña aguja de la inyección, claro, sin darse cuenta que ya había cerrado tan pronto removió la aguja de mi piel y que ese pequeño punto rojo era solo una gota de sangre. Tomé la bandita que Amy tendía en su mano y me la coloqué rápidamente para que no notara la ausencia de la herida. "Voy a analizarlo." Dijo oprimiendo un botón de su computador haciendo que de alguna forma apareciera un compartimiento con el tamaño de la jeringa, Amy dejó la jeringa en ese compartimiento y siguió escribiendo. "No hay nada extraño, es solo algo de fiebre."

-"¿Ahora puedo dormir un poco? Estoy cansada." Tras mi comentario Lita se levantó y colocó una bandeja en mis piernas, había una sopa de pollo, ensalada y jugo de naranja. "Pero es demasiado…" Las miradas de las chicas me decían que si no lo comía habría serias consecuencias. "Sailors manipuladoras." Me quejé y empecé a comer en silencio mientras el dolor de mi espalda y ese dolor de mi cabeza generado por culpa de mi luna creciente, mi visión empezó a ponerse borrosa después de algún tiempo. "Seguiré comiendo después." Dije en voz baja mientras acomodaba la bandeja con comida en mi mesa de noche con algo dificultad.

-"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Amy colocando su brazo alrededor de mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Me duele.

-"Solo tengo sueño." Contesté con cansancio para instantáneamente sentir presión dolorosa contra mi frente.

-"Está ardiendo." Escuché un tecleado familiar. "41°C, debemos llevarte al hospital."

41°C de energía retenida, muy adorable, una razón muy buena para no ir al hospital, no quiero que mi dolor de cabeza empeore.

-"¿Cuál es el teléfono de emergencias?"

-"Voy por agua fría."

-"Yo puedo llevar a Serena en mi espalda."

Sus gritos alarmados solo empeoraron mi dolor de cabeza y definitivamente yo no deseaba ir a ningún hospital. Lo único que deseo es dejar salir mis alas y dejar de ocultar esa maldita luna que me produce dolor de cabeza, tomar algo para el dolor y finalmente poder dormir una noche entera.

-"Yo no voy a ir a ningún maldito hospital." Grité tan fuerte como pude y se dejaron de escuchar sus gritos histéricos. "Ustedes van a salir de la habitación y me van a dejar dormir con tranquilidad."

-"Serena tonta, estás enferma, no podemos simplemente quedarnos sentados y esperar a que mejores." Dijo una sacerdotisa preocupada.

-"Rei. Estoy bien. ¿Pueden confiar en mí? Créanme que lo haría más fácil." Dije con calma mientras trataba de enfocar mi mirada en Rei, mi visión está nuevamente borrosa. "Por favor, es lo único que les pido." A regañadientes las chicas susurraron algo acerca de gritar si necesitaba ayuda y salieron de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Casi automáticamente dejé de concentrar energía en mi frente al dejar mi luna creciente a la vista y me quité mi blusa para finalmente sacar mis alas, fue un proceso doloroso pero el dolor de mi espalda desapareció siendo reemplazado por punzadas de dolor en mis alas, las cuales se encontraban en ángulos poco naturales. Saqué de mi bolso un par de pastillas para el dolor y unas 6 para dormir y me las tomé con algo de vodca.

"Si no soy cuidadosa la morfina se terminará en poco tiempo, debí haber comprado más esta mañana." Sin detenerme a ver mi estado me acosté boca abajo y me cubrí con las cobijas dejando ocultas mis alas por si las chicas deciden husmear.

Después de algunos minutos me quedé completamente dormida.

POV de Mina

Después de que Serena nos echó de su habitación nos sentamos en silencio fuera de la habitación, escuchamos unos pasos torpes y el sonido de paquetes y botellas.

-"Si no soy cuidadosa la morfina se terminará en poco tiempo, debí haber comprado más esta mañana." Nos paralizamos sin saber que hacer tras escuchar esas palabras. Mi princesa realmente está tan desesperada como para usar drogas ¿Somos tan malas amigas como para no notarlo antes? Debimos apoyarla más, con todo lo de la batalla final y otra despedida con Darién debió ser su límite, y nosotras nuevamente le fallamos en brindar apoyo.

Sus pasos esta vez se sentían más torpes y escuchamos a mi princesa dejarse caer en la cama y revolcarse. Amy empezó a teclear para luego suspirar con algo de alivio.

-"Sus signos vitales están bien y su fiebre misteriosamente desapareció tan pronto dejamos el lugar." Dijo en voz baja tranquilizándonos enormemente. "Lamentablemente en su test de sangre se detectó altas concentraciones de morfina, alcohol y pastillas para dormir."

-"Cuando la visité poco antes de la revisión noté un olor a alcohol leve y su aliento sin duda alguna olía a alcohol. No quería creerlo. Pensaba que era mi imaginación." Murmuró Rei mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-"Estúpida depresión." Maldije mientras empezaba a llorar recostándome contra la pared.

Esa depresión en la que se encuentra la está drenando, nos está arrebatando a la persona más importante en nuestras vidas.

No podíamos entrar por temor a la ira de Serena pero tampoco podíamos dejarla sola, decidimos turnarnos para hacer guardia con el computador de Amy quien lo programó para que empezara a sonar ante cualquier anomalía. Primero vigilé en compañía de Lita hasta las 2:00am, el siguiente turno fue de Rei y Amy a hasta las 6:00am, para nuestra fortuna no hubo ningún problema con la salud de mi princesa.

Lita preparó el desayuno a las 8 con esperanzas de que Serena despertara pronto, escuchamos pasos pero mi princesa no salió de su habitación. Ha dormido desde las 7:00pm y ahora que finalmente despierta no sale de su habitación, después de algún tiempo se escuchó algo caer en la cama y no se volvió a escuchar nada de Serena hasta las 10:30am.

Estaba preocupada por mi amiga así que decidí ofrecerme a traer a Serena, las demás aceptaron así que fui a su habitación y empecé a tocar la puerta para evitar que nuestra amiga se quede todo el día encerrada por voluntad propia.

-"Serena, ¿Estás bien? ¿Podemos pasar?" Los pasos se escucharon nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta. "Serena, le pediré a Lita que tumbe la puerta."

-"Un minuto, me estoy vistiendo." Dijo con nerviosismo, no pude evitar suspirar con cansancio. Nos hemos visto desnuda demasiadas veces como para que le siga importando, la última vez en la batalla contra Galaxia todos la vimos desnuda. De un momento a otro escuché sollozos y no pude evitar preocuparme.

-"Serena, qué sucede?" Pedí con preocupación.

-"Tropecé." Su voz era inestable, parecía tener dolor. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta para ver a mi princesa levantándose del piso apoyándose en la pared al verme sonrió con cansancio y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas me preocuparon, no pude evitar correr hacia ella con preocupación. "Estoy bien."

-"¿Qué te sucedió?"

-"Tropecé con la pared y me golpeé la nariz." Respondió con simplicidad. Parecía estar perfectamente bien. Se disculpó por la forma en la que actuó ayer y yo simplemente asentí diciendo que no era importante.

La observé minuciosamente, su rostro tenía más color que ayer, sus ojeras eran menos notorias, tenía una falda negra corta y una camisa de botones con los últimos botones sin abrochar, su cabello estaba suelto y visiblemente desordenado. El único problema visible era la angustia en su rostro, mordía su labio con nerviosismo y una sonrisa tímida.

-"Si quiere puedo ayudarte con su cabello, princesa."

-"Me encantaría, Venus." Agradeció con la elegancia propia de un monarca, aunque ese momento duró poco, juntó su mirada burlona con la mía y empezamos a reír fuertemente. Tomé un cepillo que había en el escritorio y me senté atrás de mi amiga para empezar a cepillar su cabello en silencio. Su cabello había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo cepillé, ahora parecía ser de un dorado más brillante y era más largo, ahora podría fácilmente llegarle a los tobillos. Estoy 100% segura de que ese largo no puede ser cómodo.

-"Parece que ha pasado algún tiempo desde tu último corte." Comenté sin dejar de ver esos suaves hilos de oro.

-"Tienes razón, no he podido ir a una peluquería en algún tiempo." Dijo pensativa.

-"¿Puedo cortarlo? He cortado mi cabello desde los 14." Dije con deseos de aprovechar que su cabello seguía mojado.

-"No sería una mala idea, creo que me gustaría tenerlo de tu largo por una vez." Dijo con una sonrisa y corrí hasta mi habitación para sacar unas tijeras para luego regresar tan rápido como pude haciendo reír a mi princesa.

Caminó para detenerse frente al espejo y empecé con mi trabajo, recogí su cabello en una cola de caballo a la altura de donde deseaba cortar su cabello y corté con las tijeras por encima de la moña; su cabello había quedado casi del mismo largo que el mío. Dejé esa gruesa cola de cabello en la mesa y empecé a dar forma al cabello de mi amiga, claro, evitando dejar cabellos en el piso. Una vez terminé dejé mis tijeras en el escritorio para ver a mi princesa, ya no parecía la misma chica infantil de siempre ahora se veía más madura y sabía que antes, y su belleza podría competir con la de una diosa.

"Quedó muy bien, Mina." Dijo sin dejar de verse al espejo. "Es la primera vez que lo tengo tan corto, mi cabeza se siente liviana." No pude evitar reír al escuchar ese comentario. Las chicas van a infartarse cuando la vean.

-"¿Quieres que te haga tus odangos?"

-"Hace un año vi a una rubia de este largo de cabello con Odangos y no me gustó como se veía. Lo llevaré suelto." Yo asentí con aprobación. Lo admito, yo he sido la peor Sailor Moon falsa de la historia.

-"Ahora debemos bajar para acompañar a las demás." Dije con una gran sonrisa arrastrándola hasta la sala para escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de las chicas, sus rostros estaban tan blancos que por un minuto pensé que iban a desmayar.


	3. Miedos de una princesa

Las alas

Capítulo 3:

POV de Serena

Quería que las chicas dejaran de preocuparse por mí, así que tan pronto desperté me tomé una pastilla de morfina e intenté seguir descansando por un poco más para no tener que ocultar mis alas. Terminé la comida que Lita me había preparado ayer y tomé una pequeña siesta para luego tomarme un par de pastillas más y varios sorbos de vodca hasta finalmente sentirme ligeramente mareada, me acosté en la cama en espera de que el mareo desapareciera.

Yo desearía encontrar un medicamento para el dolor que no me cause mareo, pero por mi condición es imposible. Además de vodca y morfina poco es lo que puede ayudarme con el dolor.

Honestamente esto me hace recordar mucho a mi infancia, casi me siento como si estuviera en aquella habitación blanca hermética, acompañada por médicos que me darían un sedante para cortar mis alas con un bisturí por lo que parecía ser horas.

" _Parece que la anestesia no puede sedarla el tiempo suficiente, es interesante, debe tener algo que ver con su metabolismo o algo. Deberíamos realizar pruebas para eso"._

" _Pequeña, no te muevas tanto o vas a arruinar la biopsia, solo serán un par de minutos más"._

" _No ha hecho nada más que llorar, nada de lo que le hemos dado funciona"._

" _Querida, lo lamento pero los sedantes normales no sirven muy bien contigo, tu cuerpo parece haber desarrollado una resistencia a los comunes y solo puedes usar los fuertes"._

" _¿Y si probamos con una dosis superior a la pediátrica? ¿Tal vez una dosis para adultos?"_

" _No surten efecto los medicamentos normales"._

" _Y si intentamos dándole alcohol, tengo una botella de vodca en mi casillero"._

" _Finalmente. Morfina, nada inferior a morfina"._

" _¿Esa niña es siquiera humana?"_

No pude evitar estremecerme, mis manos temblaban y esta vez no podía garantizar que se debiera a mis medicamentos poco convencionales para el dolor. Me esforcé por contener el llanto sin ningún éxito, empezando a llorar en silencio.

Yo soy una tonta por atormentarme por algo que sucedió cuando tenía unos 7 años.

Por lo menos no estoy en mi casa, yo no sería capaz de ver a mis padres como siempre. Cada vez que recuerdo esa clase de cosas no soy capaz de verlos, el solo verlos me hace sentir traicionada, juzgada y no deseada. En días como estos me alegro de estar lejos de casa.

Lloré un poco hasta calmarme para luego ir a tomar una ducha, recogí mis plumas del suelo con algo de cansancio para luego depositarlas en una bolsa y guardarlas en mi maleta. Esta vez fueron 10 plumas, 10 plumas milagrosas.

En uno de los experimentos que hicieron conmigo encontraron que mis plumas tenían algo extraño en su composición, que mis plumas tenían la capacidad de curar enfermedades y heridas menores, ese motivo casi salvó mis alas. Casi.

" _Las plumas son milagrosas, en lugar de cortar las alas debería mantenerlas para que tengamos un suministro ilimitado de plumas. Señor Tsukino, debe considerarlo"._

" _Mi esposa y yo internamos a mi hija con ustedes para que le quitaran esas aberraciones. Ustedes pueden estudiar esas cosas después de que se las quiten"._

Los científicos mantuvieron mis alas para estudiarlas e intentar descifrar sus secretos, aunque por ellos hubiera sido fantástico conservarme y usarme como un dispensador de plumas. Ellos me veían como el objeto de estudio perfecto.

Debo decir que no los culpo por verme como una mina de oro, incluso yo colecciono mis plumas cuando se caen para casos de emergencia y cada cierto tiempo uso la pluma de transformación para colarme a un hospital, robar listados de niños con cáncer o enfermedades terminales, aparecerme en sus casas y sanarlos.

Descubrí que para sanar a alguien solo debo sumergir una pluma en agua, se disolverá unos días después y cuando alguien tome esa agua sanará, no importa si es cáncer o lo que sea, simplemente empezará a sanar. Mis plumas también pueden purificar el agua que tocan y si una pluma toca directamente una herida, esta sanará. Lamentablemente nada de eso aplica a mí, si tengo un resfriado o me lastimo mis plumas no pueden ayudarme, aunque para mi fortuna sano más rápido que una persona normal.

Sé que los médicos también dijeron que mi sangre tenía algo extraño, pero no dijeron mucho sobre ello. Y poco después de convertirme en Sailor Moon descubrí que mis lágrimas y pelo podía tener algo extraño también.

Una vez Darien se lastimó durante una batalla e intentó ocultarme su herida para que no me preocupara, aunque él no contaba con que yo me metiera a su apartamento y lo viera sin su camisa. Tenía una herida grande en su estómago, yo me acerqué a él con pánico, sin saber qué hacer y lloré, la herida sanó cuando mis lágrimas la tocaron. Darien pensó que podía ser la energía residual del cristal de plata o algo parecido, pero yo sabía que no era verdad. Lo comprobé meses después cuando encontré a alguien que se había accidentado de camino a clases y lloré sobre su herida, haciéndola desaparecer.

Finalmente, hubo una vez me lastimé en una batalla, me faltaba un trozo de carne o musculo de la pierna, me quedé dormida en la bañera y al despertar al día siguiente mi pierna se veía como siempre y mi cabello tenía un corte irregular.

Es extraño, ¿Por qué mis plumas y mis lágrimas no pueden sanarme? Pueden sanar heridas, quemaduras y enfermedades de otras personas pero ni siquiera pueden sanar mis raspones o las heridas con papel. Sencillamente no tiene sentido. ¿Aunque, cuando he tenido sentido?

Con lo extraña que soy no me sorprendería despertar una mañana en un laboratorio de algún tipo, es por eso que nadie se puede enterarar. Claro, además del hecho de que no quiero que nadie sepa que soy algún bicho extraño cuya humanidad se pone en duda.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Mina llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por un lado es bueno verla para pensar en algo diferente a mi miseria y disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, pero también significa que tendré que guardar mis alas, lo cual es significativamente doloroso.

-"Un minuto, me estoy vistiendo." Contesté rápidamente viendo mis alas. Ya me había puesto mi ropa interior y mi falda, solo faltaba mi camisa para lo cual tenía que guardar mis alas.

Esto va a ser doloroso.

Me arrodillé contra la pared para empezar a forzar mis alas a entrar a mi cuerpo sintiendo nuevamente presión contra mi espalda. Mordí mi brazo para evitar gritar, limitándome simplemente a temblar esforzándome por mantener el silencio. Cuando terminó el proceso no pude evitar sollozar por culpa del dolor para luego dirigir una mirada de terror a mi brazo con una marca perfecta de mi mordida cubierta de sangre. Maldición.

-"Serena, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Mina con preocupación y me limité a ponerme la camisa de botones tan rápido como pude.

-"Tropecé." Contesté con dificultad y miedo mientras abotonaba mi camisa tan rápido como pude. Estúpido dolor, estúpida sangre, maldito mundo que parece estar en contra mía.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y automáticamente me levanté apoyándome en la pared. Mina me vio usando la pared como apoyo así que fingí una sonrisa y me senté en la cama. Su mirada preocupada parecía y la forma en que básicamente corrió hacia mí me dijo lo que tenía que decir, le dije que estaba bien y excusé mi estado en mi torpeza usual. Las chicas me han visto tropezar con una pared un par de veces, no creo que duden mucho de esta excusa. Me sorprendí por su oferta de ayuda con mi cabello y la acepté con gratitud.

Mi cabello recientemente ha sido algo difícil de manejar por su largo, me llega hasta los tobillos así que se enreda con algunas cosas. En silencio me dejé mimar por mi guardiana. Cuando terminó por alguna razón surgió el tema de mi último corte de cabello, no pude evitar acceder ante la idea de tener tiempo de secar la sangre en mi brazo y tener un cabello de una longitud manejable.

Mina salió de la habitación y yo corrí al baño para limpiar la sangre con papel higiénico y volver tan rápido como pude, instantes después Mina volvió y para mi fortuna me encontró en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando se fue a buscar las tijeras.

Poco después cuando me volví a ver al espejo pude apreciar el trabajo de Mina, quien había dejado mi cabello perfecto y de forma gratuita. Me negué completamente a hacerme odangos debido a que no quería tener que tardar tanto arreglando mi cabello los próximos días y eso también ayudará a ocultar cualquier cosa de mi espalda, usé mi escusa de la vez que se hizo pasar por mí para salvarme del enemigo y me apoyó. Finalmente me arrastró hasta el comedor con las demás, se veían bastante preocupadas.

-"Hola chicas". Saludé con timidez mientras me sentaba frente a lo que debía ser mi desayuno, gofres con miel. "Se ve delicioso, gracias Lita". Empecé a comer notando la mirada de las chicas sobre mí. No me han hablado.

-"Gracias". Murmuró la castaña.

"Me disculpo por lo de ayer, no era mi intención gritarles". Ellas aceptaron mis disculpas sin hacer preguntas y seguimos comiendo en silencio.

¿Qué les pasa hoy a ellas?

-"¿Serena? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Amy con suavidad.

Estoy tan bien como puede estar una chica anormal con alas heridas. Por lo menos mis medicamentos peculiares han frenado una parte representativa del dolor, quiero decir, aún puedo sentir algo de dolor pero es más como una molestia que el dolor desgarrador de antes. Si bien mi cuerpo tarda un poco en responder y los efectos son de poca duración, algo es algo.

Por lo menos no estoy en mi casa y a pesar de su actitud extraña agradezco que ellas sean mi compañía.

-"Si, estoy bien". Respondí con lentitud observándolas con cautela.

Lita parece estar a punto de romper su tenedor mientras come con rigidez y me mira cuando cree que no me doy cuenta. Rei me mira fijamente y muerde su labio inferior, presumiblemente reteniendo su deseo de gritarme. Mina finge que todo está perfectamente bien, hablando con falsa emoción sobre las actividades del día. Finalmente, Amy me está mirando con esa mirada calculadora suya, como si en algún momento me hubiera convertido en un rompecabezas con un brillo constante.

Mis cuatro sospechosas amigas tienen algo en común en estos momentos, es aquella mirada que normalmente reservan para negocio de sailors, se trata de una mezcla de tristeza, preocupación e impotencia. Me miran como si me hubieran fallado, como si algún enemigo me tuviera a su merced y no pudieran hacer nada para defenderme.

-"Sabes que nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para ti, ¿Cierto?"

¿A qué se deben las indirectas?

-"Por supuesto que lo sé. Yo confío en ustedes con mi vida. Mi confianza en ustedes es algo en lo que no deben dudar". Contesté con indignación.

Sé que estuvo mal gritar ayer, pero tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

No es para que estén así.

-"¿Cómo te sientes realmente? Sabemos que este último tiempo has estado bajo mucha presión por la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y la partida de Darien. Nos preocupas". Insistió y finalmente vi su punto. Deben estar muy preocupadas por mí.

-"Chicas, entiendo sus preocupaciones y debo decir que yo también las tuve. Cuando Darien se fue la primera vez fue muy difícil para mí porque nunca recibí una carta o una llamada, temí que volviera a suceder, pero no sucedió. Recibí una llamada cuando llegó y ahora sé que todo estará bien. Confío en sus sentimientos hacia mí, en nuestra relación y sé que volverá". Hablé con sinceridad.

Darien y yo prometimos llamarnos por lo menos una vez por semana. Estamos bien con eso, e incluso le dije la última vez que lo llamé que no podría llamarlo por el viaje, pero que podríamos hablar cuando este viaje terminara, lo cual es lo mejor para que pueda adaptarse a la ciudad y organizar el papeleo y su apartamento.

-"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Lita con incertidumbre.

-"Estoy completamente segura".

No pude evitar gemir al ver sus miradas. Ellas no me creyeron ni un segundo.

¿Desde cuando empezaron a tomarme como a una mentirosa?

-"Si tú lo dices…" Habló Rei con escepticismo y tomó todo mi autocontrol retener mi gemido.

Tal vez sea momento de ir a la piscina, me estoy pasando aquí con tanto calor.

-"¿Qué les parece si vamos afuera a hacer algo? ¿Tal vez ir a la piscina?" Propuse y Rei gruñó con exasperación.

-"¿Estás ciega? Está lloviendo y nos estamos congelando, tonta". Habló Rei y por primera vez miré hacia la ventana para notar la lluvia torrencial, aunque no podía sentir el frio del cual estaba hablando Rei. Me pregunto por qué será…

Intentamos ver televisión, pero aparentemente no había energía, tampoco queríamos leer, así que solo quedaba una alternativa.

-"¿Tal vez podríamos jugar algún juego de mesa?" Sugerí a regañadientes, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y así fue que comenzó nuestro aburrido día de juegos de mesa.

Abrimos un armario y encontramos un conjunto de juegos de mesa, había naipes de cartas, fichas para jugar póker, parquees, jenga, UNO, Clue y Twister. Primero jugamos un par de juegos de cartas, después siguió parquees, Jenga y para mi desgracia, twister. En algún momento todas se cansaron de los juegos de mesa y decidieron sacar ese desagradable juego que consistía en un tapete con círculos de colores y una ruleta, a petición de Mina quien se las arregló para convencerlas.

Estiraron el tablero de twister en el piso y ya estaba Lita con su mano derecha en un circulo rojo y Rei con su pierna izquierda sobre un circulo verde. Me tardé demasiado en pedir girar la rueda y Amy fue la que lo pidió, pensando que todas nosotras queríamos participar.

-"No quiero jugar, yo soy muy mala en el juego". Dije cuando llegó mi turno y recibí una palmada en mi extremadamente sensible espalda por parte de Mina.

-"Vamos, Serena. No seas una amargada".

-"No soy una amargada". Murmuré intentando contener las lágrimas por el dolor y Rei simplemente se burló de mí.

-"Eres una llorona. Simplemente no quieres jugar porque no quieres volver a perder contra mí". Dijo con arrogancia la sailor del fuego.

-"¡Vamos! Ayer no nos pudimos divertir porque estabas enferma, debemos aprovechar hoy". Insistió Mina y la culpa finalmente me hizo ceder. Giré la ruleta y salió Pierna derecha rojo. No está tan mal, además debo aparentar para que piensen que estoy bien o terminarán llevándome a un horrible hospital mientras duermo, las creo capaces de hacerlo.

¿Qué lo peor que podría pasar?

Solo algunos minutos después terminé en cuatro patas sobre el tablero, con mis brazos temblando dolorosamente en el piso, con Rei pasando golpeando mis costillas adoloridas con su pierna y con Lita apoyándose sobre mi espalda.

Yo estaba sudando y mi respiración se sentía mucho más rápida que antes. Mi espalda, abdomen y brazos parecen estar en llamas y yo estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas. Yo tenía mucho dolor y cansancio.

¡Odio eso!

Sin duda alguna no debí haber aceptado esto.

Me rendí para librarme de mi terrible posición, me escabullí a mi habitación para tomar otra dosis de medicamentos y poder volver para acompañarlas. La lluvia se detuvo, la energía volvió y Lita empezó a cocinar el almuerzo.

Me esforzaré por actuar como siempre para no preocupar a mis queridas amigas ni hacerlas sospechar que algo está sucediendo.

Pase lo que pase ellas no pueden descubrir mi pequeño problema o quien sabe qué pensarán de mí, era terrible ver esa mirada de repugnancia en los ojos de mis padres cuando veían mis alas, pero sin duda alguna yo no sería capaz de soportar que ellas me vieran de esa forma.

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina son muy importantes para mí como para perderlas de esta manera y yo me niego a pasar por lo mismo por lo que pasé en mi infancia.

¡Antes muerta que decirles la verdad!


End file.
